


Dear Mia

by ReiraKurenai



Series: Mala Suledin Nadas [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Letters, Light Angst, Lyrium Addiction, Lyrium Withdrawal, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiraKurenai/pseuds/ReiraKurenai
Summary: A collection of correspondence between the Inquisition's Commander and his older sister during the campaign against Corypheus.





	1. Skyhold

Mia,

I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you tracked me down, _again_. I'm still alive, before you bother to ask.

The repairs are well underway. Skyhold is slowly turning into a structure of glory. Pilgrims still arrive daily, although their numbers are slowly dwindling. Training of the troops are going well, although Scout Jim still needs to be reminded not to daydream. 

I've started playing chess again. There is a mage from Tevinter, Dorian Pavus, who has joined the Inquisition after the attack on Haven. Despite his insufferable attitude, he is intelligent and skilled at the game. We've been playing together in the gardens. The Inquisitor joined me for a game the other day as well. She had never played before, but picked up the rules quickly. 

Reports of rifts and conflict arrive daily. My desk is a mess. The Inquisitor is rarely here these days - so many regions need her intervention. I try to make her job easier, but it is difficult. I've seen a report of some rifts near South Reach. I have attached a map of where our scouts have seen them. Please make sure nobody approaches them until the Inquisitor is able to close them. She is scheduled to travel through Ferelden in a few weeks.

There is a Masquerade at the Winter Palace soon. For reasons I cannot reveal, we will have to attend. I am not looking forward to it. I've been put on a pedestal, measured, and clucked at by Lady Montilyet and First Enchanter Vivienne. They even expect me to dance! Maker's Breath. The only comfort I have in this whole affair is that the Inquisitor seems equally as peeved at the idea.

How are things there? You haven't mentioned Rosalie or Branson in any of your previous letters. Are they alright? How is little Leo doing? Send my regards to the family. 

Remember to warn the villagers about the rifts.

Cullen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this little collection suddenly popped into my head when I was thinking of a way to tell the story of my Inquisitor, Suledin and her romance with Cullen in a different way. Cullen's codex entry inspired the idea of letters - particularly the part where Mia questions him about addressing the Inquisitor by name rather than her title. The story will basically be several letters between Cullen and Mia that covers the content of the game. There will be a letter or two written by Suledin as well.
> 
> I am a bit slow to update, so please be patient with me.


	2. Skyhold Part 2

Cullen,

Was that so hard? I told you it is simple.

Rosalie randomly commented that she may take the pilgrimage herself last night. I’m not certain how serious she is, but we both know that once an idea is planted in her head it rarely leaves. I’ll try and talk her out of it.

A Tevinter mage? Is he a Magister? I wasn’t aware the Inquisition was so open-minded. Has he beaten you yet? I’d pay to see that.

We are aware of the rifts. But thank you for the map. It makes things much easier. Do let me know when the Inquisitor will arrive. South Reach is more than ready to offer its hospitality to the Herald of Andraste. She is all the women talk about these days. Is she really from a Dalish clan? Branson wants to know if she has the tattoos?

The Winter Palace? I am envious! To think my little brother will mingle with the Empress of Orlais and her Imperial Court. Who would have thought the little boy who used to make mud pies and swing his wooden sword at imaginary demons would become so important? Make sure not to stutter unnecessarily when a Lady makes a pass at you!

You mention the Inquisitor a lot. Is there something you’d like to tell us?

Rosalie is doing well. She’s taken to teaching the children to knit. They adore her. She visits the Chantry often, as well. And sings at the morning service once a week. The Revered Mother thinks she shows promise, but I do not see Rosalie committing her life to the Maker when she is so attached to the idea of love.

Branson, Tiana and Leo are also doing well. We had a bit of a scare a few weeks ago when Leo fell ill, but he recovered. Tiana and I have started a community garden. The Elfroot is flourishing. Branson is still obsessed with the horses.

Leo insisted I attach a picture he drew for you.

Love,

Mia.

_(A drawing of a red blob with a large stick that looks like a sword. Another blob, this one smaller and brown is next to the red one. Above there is messy and childish scribble: ‘meee annn unka cwuleeen’)_


	3. Skyhold Part 3

Mia,

Yes, yes. You’ve made your point.

Maker, keep Rosalie in line, will you? It’s not safe. Skyhold has great defences, but we are in the middle of a war.

Dorian is not a Magister, no. He is the son of one, though. From what I understand, seats in the Magisterium are inherited. I suppose that means he will be one? Dorian is rather unconventional, however. I can’t imagine him as a Magister.

Of course, you want him to beat me. How typical. No love for your brother?

Yes, the Inquisitor _is_ Dalish. She does have the tattoos. They are called _vallaslin_ (I had to ask her to spell that for me). They are a dedication to the Elven gods. Hers are dedicated to June – the god of craft. It fits her, since she is an Artificer. You should see her crafting! It is the most fascinating thing to watch.

I do not stutter!

And I don’t really talk that much about her…do I?

I am glad to hear the family is doing well. Thank Leo for the drawing. I have it pinned to my bookshelf. The Inquisitor noticed it. Make sure to tell Leo that the most powerful woman in Thedas is a fan.

Cullen


	4. Skyhold Part 4

Cullen,

Yes, you mention the Inquisitor a lot. Does my little brother have a crush on the most powerful woman in Thedas? A bit out of your league, isn't she?

I jest, I jest. You are a good man, Cullen. You deserve some happiness. What is the Inquisitor like? There is so much gossip, it is hard to know what is the truth. I imagine she must be special, if she has caught your attention.

Speaking of love, I have met someone. It's still early days, but we have enjoyed each other's company so far. I know Bran worries about me. Oldest of the brood and I remain unwed. Marriage sounds like such a pain, though. I suppose we shall see. 

The men are starting to notice Rosalie's rosy cheeks. I won't be surprised if proposals come through soon. Can you imagine it? Our little Rose, a bride? Makes me want to cry. Mother and father would have been so proud. I wish they were still here to see all this, including your involvement with the Inquisition.

I have managed to talk Rose down, but she still insists on visiting you at some point. She misses you. We all miss you.

How are your friends? What were their names again? The Seeker and the Left Hand? You mentioned them in the ridiculously short letter you sent not long before you left Kirkwall.

Good luck wooing the Herald.

Love,

Mia.

 


	5. Skyhold Part 5

Mia,

Maker's Breath! You are insufferable, you know that? Like Dorian. The two of you would get along swimmingly.

The Inquisitor is...unusual. For a Dalish elf, that is. She worships the Elven gods, but she has not denied the Maker's existence. She does not believe she is the Herald, however. In fact, she hates the title. I got quite a lecture for addressing her as such. She's not fond of Inquisitor either. She prefers to be treated like an equal. She spends a lot of time with the handful of children here in Skyhold - she always brings them sweets from her journeys. If she's not with them, she's with a Qunari, the Iron Bull in the tavern, the Rotunda with an elven mage, Solas, or in the library with Dorian. 

If I were to describe the Inquisitor in a few words, I'd say she is kind and passionate. But she is also serious and slightly introverted. She sometimes disappears into her room for hours. In fact, she refused to leave it for an entire day recently. Poor Lady Montilyet. She tried everything to get the Inquisitor to make an appearance before all the annoying nobles that loiter about. 

I am glad you have met someone. What is her name? And don't bother denying it is a woman. I know you, sister. 

Maker, Rose a bride? Not an image I can quite accept. She's still a little girl in my mind. Silly, I know. I hope all the best for her.

Seeker Cassandra, or just Cassandra, is well. She and the author, Varric Tethras, had a bit of a spat recently about the Champion of Kirkwall. They've been tiptoeing around each other the last few days. It's made things a bit awkward. I can see it is starting to frustrate the Inquisitor and Lady Montilyet. Hopefully they will make peace with each other soon.

Leliana is...well, I don't know what goes on in her head. Most of the time. In public she is always aloof. Cold and hard, like rock. I have a theory it is because she worries about Queen Sarise. And on top of that, the Divine, another woman she loved deeply, just died. She carries a heavy burden, and only seems to get some reprieve from it in the presence of Lady Montilyet or when she receives a letter from King Alistair. I wonder what he writes in them that makes her smile so? 

As always, send my love to the family.

Cullen.


	6. South Reach

Dear Ms Mia Rutherford,

I am writing to you on behalf of Inquisitor Suledin Lavellan, who will be visiting the area around South Reach to close rifts and investigate reports of darkspawn sightings.

The Inquisitor will be accompanied by three of the Inner Circle, as well as a handful of scouts. They are expected to depart within two weeks.

Any matters you wish to bring to our attention will be appreciated. Additionally, I have been informed you are prepared to provide accommodations and supplies. Is this still an acceptable arrangement? We can negotiate a trade if necessary.

Sincerely,

Ambassador Josephine Montilyet

_(The letter concludes with a wax seal with the Inquisition’s crest)_


	7. South Reach Part 2

Cullen,

When were you going to tell me that the Inquisitor is such a sweetheart? She arrived in South Reach with sweets for the children, leather for crafting and weapons to defend ourselves. She visited the Chantry and even attended one of the morning services. She also complimented Rosalie’s singing. Then proceeded to claim that musical talent clearly runs in the family, which baffled all of us. Apparently you sing? Since when? You never did when we were children!

Bran was fascinated by her _vallaslin_. I do adore how she matches her eye powders to the green ink. Very stylish.

The apothecary thinks she’s a herb goddess, by the way. She returned one evening with three satchels of Elfroot, Blood Lotus and Spindleweed. He hasn’t had such filled stores since the Breach opened.

Her companions were…interesting. I have now met Dorian. I understand what you meant about him. Lovely man, though. He almost never leaves the Inquisitor’s side. And I have noticed she relies on him heavily. He flirts with Bran a lot. Our poor brother’s blush is so adorable. Tiana thinks it’s hilarious.

The Iron Bull sent the village into an uproar. Don’t worry, nothing bad happened. A few children did insist on piggybacks though. Leo was one of them. The poor boy burst into tears once he was picked up and lifted high. He got over it quickly – Iron Bull received a very special blob drawing.

I also noticed a few women walking funny the last few days…

Solas is quiet. He takes long walks late in the evening and listens to all the chatter around him rather than join in. I’ve only seen him smile once – and it was in response to something the Inquisitor said.

I do apologise for the delay in sending this letter, by the way. The arrival of the Inquisitor meant we were all very busy. To answer your question from your previous letter – her name is Leah. She is wonderful. And yes, I may be in love.

Leo drew another picture for you. He insists it be put with the others.

Love,

Mia

_(A drawing of two yellow blobs and a brown blob, with lines connecting them – probably holding hands. Above is written in messy scrawl: ‘mammmy, dady annn meee’.)_


	8. Perseverance

Mia,

~~I did something terrible today.~~

~~I made a mistake.~~

~~I did something-~~

~~I threw a lyrium kit at the Inquisitor’s head.~~

~~I lost my temper and threw a lyrium kit at-~~

~~I nearly hit the Inquisitor-~~

I am a fool.

Cullen


	9. Perseverance Part 2

Dear Mia Rutherford,

I am writing to you to let you know your brother nearly hit me in the head with a lyrium kit due to a fit of lyrium withdrawal rage (I’m fine and hold no grudge). He also tried to resign from his job.

He is fine. Currently on strict orders to sleep. Don’t worry, I did not accept his resignation. I threatened to set his desk on fire when he insisted he needed to work. He is as stubborn as a mule. Was he like this as a child?

I will make sure he stays alive.

Regards,

Inquisitor Suledin Lavellan


	10. Perseverance Part 3

Inquisitor Lavellan,

Thank you for making sure my idiot brother stays alive.

Yes, he was always been stubborn. It drove us all up the wall.

And didn’t I tell you to call me Mia when you were here?

Regards,

Mia.


	11. Perseverance Part 4

Dear Mia,

Cullen has recovered. He now once again works ungodly hours, drinks Elfroot tea, and practices each morning shirtless with the troops. Everything is back to normal. Except for the shirtless training. That’s new. I think he is up to something.

Please tell Leo that I love his new drawing.

Regards,

Inquisitor Suledin Lavellan


	12. Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts

Mia,

I apologise for not writing. The last few weeks have been incredibly busy. I have had little time for myself or anything else.

The Winter Palace was a disaster. I was plagued the entire night by nobles. One even had the audacity to pinch my bottom! My bottom! Right there in front of the entire ballroom! When I asked him, he said “he couldn’t resist”.

Maker’s Breath. I got so many requests to dance that ‘no’ became my automatic response. You should have seen the Inquisitor’s face when I said the same to her! I made a fool of myself to try and rectify the situation. I feared I had offended her since she avoided me for the rest of the night (except for when she needed to discuss business), but turns out she is a cheeky little minx and was doing it on purpose to tease me. Insufferable woman. Don’t worry, we did end up dancing.

The civil war in Orlais is over now, and Empress Celene can now assist the Inquisition fully. Things are looking up for elves in Orlais as well – the Empress has given the title of Marquis to an elven woman named Briala. Hopefully it will bring forth many changes needed to improve their lives. It really is time for the rest of the world to catch up with the changes King Alistair and Queen Sarise has made in Ferelden.

Speaking of our monarchs, I asked (without thinking, of course) Leliana what the King writes to her since she was smiling so happily at a letter again. Apparently Leliana is not just the Mistress of the Queen…

The Inquisitor is investigating a concern regarding the Grey Wardens now. I cannot say much since we are unaware what is truly at work here, but be wary of any Wardens you may come across. They are not...themselves currently. I do not know how to phrase it any other way. Hopefully we can get to the bottom of things and the Grey Wardens can return to being what they truly are – protectors.

With things settling down in Orlais and their armies bolstering our numbers, it is probably safe for you to come visit. I know Rose has been dying to do so.

Send my regards to the family.

Cullen.


	13. Skyhold Part 6

Cullen,

Your time at the Winter Palace sounds fascinating! News of the evening’s outcome has reached even us. Your Inquisitor is one hell of a woman if she managed to wrap an entire empire around her finger. Think she can work her magic in Tevinter too?

I jest, I jest! Although I think Dorian would make a fine Archon. He would turn the entire Imperium on its head.

Oh, to visit would be lovely! Rosalie has already packed, even though we are still to discuss dates. We’ll keep in touch.

Send my regards to the Inquisitor. Have you kissed her yet?

Also, Leo has drawn another drawing for you. I think you will like this one.

Mia

_(A drawing of a red blob and a green blob with two thin stick looking things coming from them – likely arms that are holding hands. Above is written: Uncaa Cwulleen and Aunta Sull)._


	14. Skyhold Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on a one-shot that will cover some of the Rutherford siblings' visit to Skyhold. I will probably post it to coincide with letters covering that time, so keep an eye out for it.

Mia,

We are preparing for battle and I am late for a meeting, so I must make this letter short.

The day Dorian becomes Archon is the day I eat my hat. Although I do relish the image of the look on everyone’s faces if that were to happen.

If you intend to visit soon, it better be before the next full moon. Like I said, we are preparing for battle.

Leo’s drawing has joined the rest. It is precious. Suledin very nearly stole it to display on her throne for all Skyhold to see. Apparently her family calls her ‘Sul’ so Leo’s use of it nearly made her cry. Don’t stress, she’s just homesick.

Hugs for the family.

Cullen


	15. Skyhold Part 8

Cullen,

Battle? With the Wardens? Oh brother, be safe. We will keep you in our prayers.

The visit will have to be postponed it seems – Rose has come down with a terrible cough. We’ve tucked her into bed and have been feeding her pots of elfroot tea. She is saddened that it will take longer to see you, but we will manage.

Suledin? Not Inquisitor? Or Her Worship, the Herald of Andraste? Why Cullen, something tells me you _have_ kissed her! Your letter was way too short! Details, brother dear, details!

Send my love to Suledin and Dorian.

Mia


	16. Here Lies the Abyss

Mia,

Maker’s breath, I don’t have time for this. I’ll give you _minimal_ details later. Stop pestering me.

Cullen

* * *

 

Mia,

We have returned from the Western Approach. I do not know what news have reached you, but it was…bad. Blood magic, dragons, and large spider demons. What a nightmare. Maker, that was a pun that was not intended.

The worst was when Suledin, Dorian, Solas, Hawke, Stroud (a friendly Grey Warden), and Bull fell into a rift. For three hours we feared they were dead. I had never felt so hopeless. If it weren’t for Cassandra keeping my hope alive through encouragement I would have been a mess.

Stroud is dead. He sacrificed himself so the others could escape the Fade. We mourn his loss, but a small part of me is grateful – Suledin is alive because of him. The Grey Wardens have been rescued and recruited into the Inquisition. The hope is that it will allow them to rebuild. We have received word from King Alistair that he has found some senior Ferelden Grey Wardens who had not fallen in with the rest. They are on their way to take the lead – the Orlesian Warden-Commander is dead and so is most of the seniors. They desperately need leadership. I’m told these Ferelden Grey Wardens were all recruited by Queen Sarise right after the Blight. Their experience will mean much, especially since we just got word from Orzammar about quakes in the Deep Roads.

On a more personal note: I have news. Potentially good, potentially bad, depending on how you look at it.

Suledin is pregnant.

Yes, I know. What timing! Yes it is mine. No, it wasn’t planned. Yes, I am stupid. Yes, you can hit me over the head when you come visit.

To say I am panicking is an understatement. Suledin, however, is taking it all in stride. Maker, that woman can look an ogre in the face and barely bat an eye. How she does it baffles me to no end.

I must admit a part of me is overjoyed. A _child._ Little Leo will have a cousin! I am going to be a father! It feels like a dream.

I miss all of you. It is really hitting me now – the feeling of being homesick. I do hope Rose has shaken off the cough. A visit would be wonderful.

Lots of love,

Cullen


	17. Skyhold Part 9

Cullen,

WHAT THE FUCK!?

Rose xxx

* * *

 

Cullen,

Rose insisted I include that. I gave her a good lecture on her foul language, but ultimately left it since I initially had the same response to your previous letter.

A baby! Oh, I am so happy for you! And also slightly worried, and slightly miffed that you and Suledin were stupid enough to not take precautions. But mostly happy. Bran and Tiana are equally as excited. Rose is already knitting socks for the little one. And Leo…I don’t think he understands it quite yet.

Leah says that if Suledin needs any advice on elfblooded pregnancies that she simply needs to write a letter. I should probably have mentioned that Leah is an elf. And has two children – both elfblooded. I adore them to pieces.

And we are finally coming to visit. As in right now. Okay, not _right_ now, but in a few weeks. I think it is high time I give you a proper lecture on…well everything it seems. Be prepared, little brother. Be very prepared.

It will likely just be Bran, Rose, Leah and myself. Leo is far too young for a journey to a place like Skyhold, so Tiana will stay with him and Leah’s children. I expect a proper welcome. With cake. And fireworks.

I jest. Although not about the cake. I hear Lady Montilyet is skilled in acquiring Orlesian delicacies. My taste buds are ready.

Also, I may have been corresponding with Dorian and we have decided it is time to get you drunk. No arguments. Suledin can watch. And drink juice because she’s pregnant. No alcohol for her!

See you soon, squirt (Maker, how long has it been since I called you that?).

Mia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update for this will be after I post the one-shot covering their visit. Hopefully I'll get that up in the next few days - I have already written quite a fair amount, but still have lots I want to cover. Haha. I will post it separately as part of the series.


	18. Skyhold Part 10

Mia,

I hope you returned to South Reach safely. Thank you for visiting. It was wonderful to see you all after all these years. Maker, I miss you terribly already and it has only been two weeks!

Things are once again insane here at Skyhold. We are currently looking for the whereabouts of the creature that caused the Breach. And so far, it looks like Suledin will be walking into danger once again. Although this time we are all extra concerned because of her pregnancy. Don’t worry, we will work something out.

I have now also properly met Morrigan. Yes, _the_ Morrigan. What is it with all these Fifth Blight heroes running around Skyhold? She’s been here for a while, but she mostly kept to herself. She does, however, know a lot about elven lore, which is relevant to our current mission, so she is assisting more.

She also has a son. For some odd reason I swear he seems familiar. I don’t know. There is just something about his facial features. I have seen them somewhere before. He reminds me of someone, but I just cannot put my finger on it…

Anyway, please send my regards to the family. Please give Leo a hug from me. Suledin sends her love.

Cullen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been ages, I know. Stuff happened.
> 
> If you haven't already, be sure to check out the companion one-shot 'A Very Rutherford Reunion'. It takes place between the last letter and this one.


End file.
